Your Music Sucks
by thebookwurm
Summary: Newt and Minho go great together, but they have some conflicting interests. Rated T just in case.
1. The Begining

Minho lay on his bed with his phone playing music from the speaker on his nightstand. He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. He stayed like that for quite a bit before his music shuts off. He waited for the music to start again, thinking it was just having issues. Then music that was definitely not his began to play.

/Newt./

He opened his eyes as he felt his boyfriends weight fall on the bed beside him. "Dude. What did you do. This is not Fall Out Boy."

Newt had a goofy grin on his face. "Too mainstream"

"You're such a dork."

"Thank you." Newt curled into Minho, resting his head on his chest. They lay with silence between them. "Can I at least know what the frick this is?" Newt sits up and holds a hand to his chest in mock offense. "How dare you! It's the best band ever!"

Minho merely rolled his eyes "Yeah okay, but what is it?"

Newt rested his head again on Minho's chest. "Wake Up by Arcade Fire"

"Not a bad song."

Newt looked up at Minho and said, "if it wasn't would I be playing it?"

"Good point."

They stayed like that for a long time, Newt resting on Minho and Minho's arms wrapped around Newt. Minho wanted to stay like this forever. He would give anything to have this moment forever. But he wanted his music back. Minho slowly took one of his arms behind his head, careful as not disturb Newt, and swiftly put his phone back in the dock and resumed the song he was previously playing.

Newt immediately shot up and looked at Minho. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

It was Minho's turn to smirk. "Too hipster." Newt stopped the music and shrugged. "Ok. How about no music."

"Nope!"

"What?"

"I said no. I wanna listen to my music."

"Your music sometimes sucks."

Minho's face is a mix of confusion and shock. "Dude you love Fall Out Boy." Newt gives a dry laugh as a response. "Ha, yeah, but not this song." Minho points at Newt and says "screw you, and your taste of music," and folds his arms back behind his head and closes his eyes.

Newt puts his phone back in the doc and resumes the song. Minho's eyes open. "Newt."

"Minho," Newt calmly replies.

"No"

"Yes"

Minho pauses the song. "No."

"Yes." Newt presses play.

"No." Pause.

"Yes." Play.

"No." Pause.

"Yes." Play.

"No." Pause.

"Fine." Newt grabs his phone, spins on his heel, and stalks out of the room.

Minho puts his phone back in the dock and resumes his music.

He wasn't expecting what he had just started.

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry it's so short! This is just a little story I thought of and I thought I should write it. I'm not gonna make any promises about updating this soon, but I will write a few more chapters of this.


	2. Earplugs anyone?

A/N: Hey guys! Been awhile huh? Sorry this took so long.

Since Minho's parents were super rich corporate CEOs, they bought him a house near his university. They thought it would be better for their son to study in the quiet environment that comes with living alone in a house and not in a dorm packed with people. Hence why Minho was sort of surprised they said yes when he asked if a few friends could live with him. Thats when Newt and Thomas moved in with him. Things got a bit crazy when they tried to cook one night and, well, it didn't end up so swell. They were attempting to make macaroni on the stove and it ended with macaroni all over the walls, some one lit on fire, and a melted plastic ladle. Which was why Thomas called Teresa over to help. Not only did Teresa know what they did wrong and show them how to fix it, but she actually made them dinner. Which was when it was decided that she should move in too.

The house was two stories. On the first floor was Teresa's bedroom. In Teresa's room she had the biggest walk in closet and her own bathroom since she was the only girl. On the second floor was both Thomas and Minho's rooms, which they both also had walk in closets too. In the basement was Newt's room, which also had a walk in closet and bathroom. He basically had the whole basement to himself half of the time though.

So when Minho was woken up by noise he was surprised to hear that the source wasn't from Thomas's, but downstairs. /Teresa./ He wasked into her room and found her sleeping . /Well what the fuck?/ /Okay, not Teresa. Newt? He cast a glance at the door to the basement stairs. /Newt./

When he opens the door he is greeted by a loud bust of music. /Not this again./

When he enters the basement living room he is even more pissed off to see that Newt got Thomas to join him. Thomas was playing drums and in his underwear while Newt wore sweat pants and played his electric guitar. Both men were shirtless, wearing sunglasses, and singing along to a song. Loudly. Minho groans. /It's not even two in the fucking morning yet./

"GAVE ME GEAR BRING YOUR SISTER OVER HERE LET ME DANCE WITH HER JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!" It was as if Newt and Thomas were actually trying to be as loud as possible.

"DUH DA DAP! DUH DA DUP! DUH DA DA DADAH DA DUP!"

Minho lunges for Newt's amp and unplugs it. The two men stop and look at him. "Brooo," Thomas says. "We was jammin!" "And I was sleeping," Minho fires back." Thomas scratches the back of his neck. "Uh sor-"

"No, we are not sorry Tommy."  
"Ok."

Minho whines, "it's hardly past 1:30 in the fucking morning and I just wanna sleep. Just fixing let me sleep."

"Nope"

"Neeeeewwwwwt."

"Nope. Ready Tommy?" Newt pugs his amp back in and nods at Thomas before he starts playing again "CHELSEA CELSEA I BELIEVE WHEN YOU'RE DANCING-"

"Newt?"

"SUCKING- nope, Minho- SLEEVE!"

Minho moans and flops on the couch. "I swear to shucking god..."

When they finish the song a short while later Minho loudly mumbles, "smar nyuyun met? Manai snow mush leap yao?" Newt turns to look at the back of the couch, Minho's fees hanging off the side. "Uh, what? Sorry didn't catch that." Minho mumbles the same thing only only louder. "Myshmed, smar nyuyun met? Manai snow mushleap yao?" Newt and Thomas look at each other. "What," Thomas questions.

"I SAID, ARE YOU DONE YET? CAN I GO TO SLEEP NOW?" As Minho yells at them, he sits up and glares at them over the couch. "Nope!" Newt starts playing a new song, equally as deafening as the last. Minho groans, moans, and mumbles yet again as he flops back onto the couch. /Alright. You know what? Fuck them./ Minho begins to trudge up the basement stairs to find ear plugs.

"Haha! Give up so soon?" Newt goes into a guitar solo

Minho whips around and peaks his sleepy head from the stair well. "This isnt fucking done. Fuck you you fucking fuck!" Minho retreats up the stairs.

The moment before Minho fell asleep with his lovely ear plugs in only one thought crossed his mind.

He was going to retaliate.

A/N: I thought I'd add a little backstory. Maybe I'll expand on it maybe not. Anyway I'm sorry this took so long.I'm thinking these are all going to be super short chapters. Also, if you have any ideas or songs for me to use (Please, I'm running out of ideas and I have writers block. If you got anything for me please PM me or review and let me know.) just let me know.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
